Wicked Deeds
by Be Obscene
Summary: Erin sees an opportunity to get revenge on Wendy Christensen. A ring that can hypnotize people to do anything. Erin takes control of Wendy, finding new ways to humiliate her. Will Wendy's sister, Julie be able to save her? Warning: Strong sexual content involving incest!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is part one, nor sure yet how long it will be. Final Destination 3 isn't my favorite of the series but it does have Mary Elizabeth Winstead. Yes this is an incest story so if you don't like that sort of thing stop reading now. Not a whole lot of sexual content in this chapter, mainly an introduction. Will follow the movie loosely. Please review!**

It was grad night and the seniors from McKinley High school were spending it at the carnival in town. A man that had long since graduated, Frankie Cheeks was stalking Ashley Freund and her friend Ashlyn Halperin. He filmed the girls on his camcorder for his own devious reasons. He was a known sleaze in his school days on his quest for babes. He knew two hotties when he seen them but this wasn't spring break so there were slim chances of seeing anyone going topless.

The girls were sitting down at a game booth. Frankie zoomed in for a closer look at the girls' thongs as they leaned forward on their stools. Unlucky for him, someone decided to ruin the shot. Erin Ulmer, the Goth girl of the group had no idea how Frankie was freely going around recording teenage girls without anyone stopping him.

"What are you doing here, Frankie? Didn't you graduate like 2 years ago?"

"You think I'd miss out on this?"

"What's stopping me from alerting security?" She glared at him.

"Come on, you wouldn't really do that...right?" He couldn't tell if she could really be joking with her frequent sarcasm and packed on makeup.

Erin caught sight of an old friend, now sworn enemy. "Let this be a warning to you." She left him to continue his creeping.

The old friend that distracted Erin was Wendy Christensen, she might have seemed sweet on the surface but Erin knew she was a back stabber and a shitty friend. She wanted to get back at her desperately for what she did to her but wasn't sure how to humiliate her. Whatever it was, it had to stick.

* * *

Wendy was taking pictures of her own but was doing it for the yearbook and she had a deadline. Her boyfriend Jason, her best friend Carrie and her Boyfriend Kevin were riding the free fall drop. She wasn't much for the rides, she was scared fairly easily, she was a control freak and didn't like the idea of being strapped in and shot up into the air.

There was something off about the ride, she always felt like she could sense danger or something off about things that nobody else noticed. The Neon sign on the ride that spelled out 'Dive' had the lights for 'V' burnt out. Kind of fitting.

When the three got off the ride they wanted to get food, Wendy tailed behind. She noticed the back of someone familiar up ahead.

"Excuse me?" The group of three turned around. One of them was her younger sister Julie. "You're not a senior!"

Julie was in fact only a Sophmore and on a strict curfew. "And what are *you* gonna do about it, Mrs. ''cutest couple' rah-rah?"

"Mom know you're here?"

"You are a complete bitch if you tell her!"

Wendy quickly snapped a picture. "Proof where you were."

"Take a shot of this!" Julie stuck both middle fingers up at her. Wendy snapped another picture of her. She could some times be a bitch but she never really meant it; Julie had really always been the one person she could turn to when things got rough.

"Hey, where you going?"

"I'm going to get something to eat."

"Well come by the strongman game after. I need your sailor arms," she said, flexing.

"I don't have sailor arms."

"Come on, they have the best prizes."

"Fine," Wendy sighed.

* * *

Erin didn't have time for fun. She couldn't believe Wendy had to move in on Jason when she did. She never used to dress this way, it was after she met her boyfriend Ian. She dressed more like Wendy when she was younger, though some might say Wendy is prettier than her; she almost seemed too perfect for her own good.

Erin didn't plan on sticking around McKinley after graduation and certainly not with Ian, she wanted a fresh start. After cleaning out her Grandmother's place she saw everything she collected over the years, all the places she visited. Some of her old jewelry might help her get out of this town if it's actually worth anything. She did hold on to one piece, it looked like an old ring but it was weird looking. She had it on her finger, some times she would move her hand and swear there was something inside of it turning like gears.

"Hey, weird ring," Julie walked by with her friends.

"Uh, thanks?" Erin scoffed.

"I didn't mean it to sound mean. You like...weird stuff, right? So isn't it a compliment?"

"Are all you Christensen ' s total bitches?"

Julie had no idea why Erin and her sister had a falling out, she just assumed it was Erin 's fault, some phase she went through. "Whatever. Mind stepping aside?"

Erin was blocking the fortune teller machine, an antique, kind of like the wish maker robot machine from the movie Big only this one was a woman. "This is lame any way," she said before leaving them to find out their fake futures.

"See your future...if you dare!" The mechanical woman said. Julie put in her dollar. A card popped out of a slot and Julie read from it.

"Something most unexpected will happen to you. Most will see it as bad but to you it will be very good...huh."

"I bet it says the same thing for everyone," quiet guy, Perry quipped.

"It's fun!" Julie snapped. "Let's go on the rollercoaster!"

"I thought you were going to get your sister to win you a panda with her man arms?"

"Right!" Julie led them to the strongman game.

* * *

Erin couldn't find Ian and she was low on cash, she really wanted something to eat. There was a cotton candy stand but she wanted actual nourishment. It was $5 which was ridiculous for how little you got. She approached the young man working and thought she could persuade him. "Hey, you...I'm a little short on cash...do you think..."

"No, I can't give you free cotton candy."

"But..."

"No. Get lost!"

This only made her more irritated. "You are going to give me that!" For some reason his eyes glazed over, he just stood there. Erin wasn't sure what he was fixated on until she heard a noise like a cricket on her hand. The ring. It was hypnotizing him. She lifted the ring up to his face as if she were holding a gun. "Give me everything you got!" He obeyed, next she told him to forget she was ever there. Indeed when he did come to he found himself staring off at the night sky and an angry lineup, with no cotton candy in his cart. No clue what happened.

Erin had trouble believing this could be real, she had to try it again. Luckily she bumped into a security guard while she wasn't watching where she was going. The guy she bumped into happened to be a tough looking black guy; if she thought more about it she could've used this guy to scare off Frankie but he made the mistake of nearly bruising her arm. "Punch yourself in the face as hard as you can!" He knocked himself down in his ass.

Erin laughed and ran off.

* * *

"Why do you think I can do this?" Wendy asked her sister as she lifted the hammer.

Julie clapped, "Come on, Wendy! I believe in you!"

She took off her jacket as if that would make a difference. She was afraid of throwing her back out when heaving the big mallet. She sang and watched as the ball made it a little more than halfway to the bell. Wendy dropped the hammer and showed off her arms to Julie, flexing them. "Look at that, tough as iron."

Julie collected her stuffed panda, "It's not the biggest one...but thank you."

"I've gotta get back to Jason. You better get home."

"Whatever, Mom!" She made an 'L' shape with her thumb and index finger and put it to her forehead. Wendy just laughed it off and went to go find her boyfriend.

* * *

Erin found Frankie spying on some girls from behind the shack that sells burgers. This was just getting sad. "Hey, Frankie!" It almost looked like he was ready to run, he put his camera down any way. "Wanna make yourself useful?" He was curious but he didn't really trust Erin. "I think I found a way to make us both very happy."

"Oh really?" He smiled creepily.

"No. See this ring? It can actually hypnotize people. No illusion or lame psychiatry shit."

"Um, ok?"

"This can literally make people do whatever you want them to." A jockey guy walled by her. "Hey, dipshit!" The guy stopped and stared directly at the ring. "Drop your pants!" He unbuckled his pants and sure enough let his pants hit the ground.

Frankie was mesmerized. After Erin took the ring away and snapped a finger the poor guy had no idea what had just happened but a group of people were laughing and taking pictures. It took him a minute to realize his pants were down.

Frankie tried grabbing the ring from her but she pulled her hand. "Only I touch the ring!"

"This is great! Just think of all the stuff we could do with it!"

"Endless possibilities, Frankie!" She had so many things she wanted to see Wendy do and with his help, Erin was going to take her down. "I think we can use it to help each other with our own fucked up plans."

"Fucked up? I'm making art!"

"Yeah...sure...but more importantly I need it to..." Both spotted Wendy, she was too far to get trapped in the ring' s gaze.

"Wow, you know I always thought Wendy was a babe. She's kind of uptight though."

Erin smiled, "Let's see what we can do to help her with that!" She ran over to Wendy, she wasn't far from where her friends were. "Hey, Wendy!"

Wendy looked at her startled, "Erin?"

Erin put the ring up to her eyes. Wendy already had huge brown eyes but he ring made them look bigger and more chocolatey. "Come with me." Wendy obeyed her order. She took Wendy to the back of the burger shack. Frankie started recording. "She'll do anything we tell her to. Anything."

"Can we get her out of her top?"

"In good time. First I think I'll get her loosened up like you suggested." Wendy was told to be carefree, ditzy and a little slutty. Wendy accomplished this rather well, removing her jacket and flinging her hair back. "Now say ,I'm a whore' but like it's a good thing!"

"I'm a whore!," Wendy exclaimed, smiling. Both Frankie and Erin laughed. There was an old sofa beside the old green dumpster Erin noticed. "Almost too good for her. Sit down over there!"

"And take your top off!" Frankie added.

She did so, much to Erin's dismay, she thought maybe the wearer of the ring had a link or something. Wendy had a bright pink bra on. She looked so cold and pale. "Do you want me to take my pants off too?"

Erin cut Frankie off before he said anything, "Later!"

Frankie continued recording, "Man, I could be bigger than that Girls Gone Wild guy. I'll making a killing on video."

"This isn't humiliating enough. I need more..."

"What did Wendy ever do to you?"

"What do you care, Frankie?"

Neither were aware Julie had found them and was witnessing her sister playing with her breasts on an old dirty couch. "What's going on here?" Frankie put his camera down but Erin got an idea. She got a really terrible idea.

She pointed the ring at Julie, "Sit down!"

Seeing the two siblings sitting down next to each other gave Frankie so many ideas. "Sibling stuff gets so many hits!"

Erin looked at him in disgust, "What?...well it was better than my idea."

She let Frankie direct them. "Now Julie, you seem like the more fun sister, but how about just relaxing a little more. Wendy looks cold, how about warming her up?"

Julie massaged Wendy, both smiled at each other as if they were drunk. "You love your sister don't you, Wendy?" asked Frankie.

"Yes. I do," Wendy said, not taking her eyes off of Julie.

"And Julie you really love Wendy?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded.

"Time to show each other how you feel. Let's see some kissing and not just friendly. I'm talking tongues!"

Erin thought this was the greatest moment of her life, watching Wendy ruin hers. Both girls made out like long lost lovers. It was intense. Erin felt mad with power.

"I'm going to make so much money," Frankie whispered.

"Do whatever you want with it but I want a copy of that tape!" When it seemed like things had gone on long enough she pointed the ring at both of them. "When I snap my fingers you will leave and not remember what happened. You'll go back to being your boring selves!" She snapped her fingers. Both girls stood up still in a trance, "Put your top back on, Wendy!" Erin ordered. Wendy did so and once she and Julie walked back to where they started, they forgot everything.

They had their backs to each other, unaware the other was even there. They had stars in their eyes. Julie caught up with her friends and Wendy noticed hers waiting for her by the rollercoaster.

"That was hot!" Frankie said.

"Oh, I'm not done yet," Erin smiled evilly, "Not by a long shot, Wendy Christensen."

 **More soon. Will include some deaths from the movie. Until then.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wendy has more important things to worry about than some embarrassing video. Could death be stalking her?**

Wendy's memory was a blank, like she blacked out for a full 10 minutes. She wasn't sure why Jason and Kevin wanted to go on a rollercoaster, nothing about it seemed that fun to her. The giant devil statue wasn't helping her fears either.

"YOU CAN RUN! BUT YOU CANNOT HIDE!" The demon's voice cackled. "IT'S THE END OF THE LINE!"

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

"Um. I was having that feeling like Deja Vu. You know, except for, something that hasn't happened yet."

"Jay. Come on man let's go!" Kevin and Carrie were headed to the lineup.

"Yeah yeah. Hold on," he tried hid best to assure his girlfriend that everything would be fine, "Hey look I know you. And I'm thinking that maybe you're nervous about this roller coaster because they say that the real fear with these rides, is the feeling of having no control. Everyone imagines stuff when they get scared. But it never turns out to be the way they imagined. Never."

Wendy wanted that to be true. "Okay."

She let Jason lead the way. Erin watched as she walked up to the roller coaster with Ian. She couldn't wait to make that tape public, everyone would see Wendy the way she did. Frankie was of course still hounding Ashley and Ashlyn; Erin wanted to yell at him to pocket his camera before somebody took it and smashed it, there was no way he was getting on holding that.

"YOU'LL NEVER RETURN FROM DEVIL'S FLIGHT!" The voice coming from the demon called as Wendy passed the turnstile.

Her nerves were shook as she saw the seats everyone would be strapped in as they shot off on the track. Everyone but her wanted to sit up front but she didn't like that idea because she wanted to see the track, at least she would know everything was safe. It was decided that Kevin would sit in back with her because Jason opposed the idea of her being by herself.

Frankie sat behind Ashley and Ashlyn but hid his camera when the ride attendant came around to their cart. Wendy had a bad feeling but was sure it would pass, she was locked in and it wasn't like she could fall off.

The young man manning the control panel hit the big red start button and the teens were slowly making their way to the top of track. It wouldn't be long until they'd be plummeting down the other side and doing loops. Wendy braced herself. "It's fine," Kevin told her but even he was scared when they finally did pick up speed.

Everyone started screaming as they were hurled around, wind blowing through their hair. Wendy was petrified but there was no going back now, she was there until the end. As they went further to the end the track seemed to rock back and forth and there was a sound like something was loose and rusty.

Frankie tried taking out his camera once more to record but Ashlyn pushed it away when he got too close. His camera along with the footage of Wendy was gone and Erin was going to kill him for sure. Something happened after Frankie 's camcorder fell. Sparks started to fly and the sound of what could've been an explosion.

The next thing the cart behind Wendy and Kevin ran off the tracks with the four people on it. It was complete chaos. Their restraints unlocked and they tried desperately to hold them down but it was no use. One by one everyone was hurdles violently from their seat. Wendy was the last one and she was about to meet the ground.

In a flash, Wendy came to with tears streaming down her face. She was back in her seat next to Kevin. Everyone was fine. The only thing was the was the start of the ride and not the end. It donned on Wendy quickly that she saw what could actually be their fate. She started screaming, "I want to get off! I have to get off!" Despite Kevin trying to calm her she still was hysterical. The restraints were unlocked with a push of a button but not everyone's.

Security came up to see what was going on and Wendy tried to explain but she was impossible to make out. Lewis, the captain of the football team was irritated and wanted to know why they couldn't just go on without her. "That bitch needs to chill out!" He said.

Jason and Carrie were among those who couldn't get out of their seats. As much as Jason begged to get off to see his girlfriend there was nothing anyone could do. A fight broke out between Lewis and Kevin resulting in security kicking them out along with Wendy. Erin was angry that Ian too got them kicked out because he wanted to break up the fight. Frankie followed Ashley and Ashlyn who couldn't deal with any drama.

Erin caught up with Frankie and hit him in the shoulder. "I can't believe you were going to go up there with that!"

"Hey! Ow! Why you hat'n? It's perfectly fine in my hands."

She held out her hand, "Give it to me!"

"What? No way, I gotta put it on my computer it's a very delicate process."

"Fuck you!"

The coaster started up but Wendy couldn't let it go on, she tried yelling about the tracks to the guys running the controls but she was escorted outside. She knew it was going to happen and there was nothing more she could do. Everyone watched in horror as the train went off the track and came apart, falling down below...

* * *

Frankie was at his apartment when he got a call from Erin. It had been weeks since the accident. "What the fuck? Is it ready or isn't it?"

Frankie hadn't touched he footage since that night, everything just seemed so unreal after the roller coaster. "I don't know...I mean...it seems kind of soon after Erin's boyfriend..."

"Jason's dead. She never really loved him anyway! She's a selfish bitch!"

Frankie wasn't sure what to do so he relented, "Fine, I'll have it for you tonight."

"You better I swear to God!" She was outside the school with most of the students from the accident. Everyone was still mourning over the losses. Wendy had been extremely reclusive and hardly said a word to anyone. It was raining hard out. She was going to her car when she passed the group, only giving the a glance.

Ashley and Ashlyn hurried up to her. "Hey, Wen! We were go tanning and you are more than welcome to come with," said Ashley hesitantly, "Here's my cell. I have yours."

Wendy looked down at the purple post-it note before crumpling it up in her coat pocket. "Yeah, I'll...let you know..."

She was like a zombie, numb and just going through the motions. Kevin caught up before she started her car. He banged on her window. "Wendy, hey!"

"I don't have time, Kevin! Get away from my car, please!"

"Wendy, listen to me! I was doing some research and what happened to us...I think it happened before! A kid on a plane to Paris claimed he had a premonition that the plane was going to blow up. It did but months later the survivors...they all started getting killed in the order they were supposed to on that plane..."

Wendy paused and shook her head, "Fuck off!" she peeled out of there, leaving Kevin and everyone behind. She just wanted to be left alone, she didn't even plan on attending the graduation ceremony. What was the point? In her room she looked over old photos. Everything she saw only made her sadder. When she got to the ones she took the night the roller coaster went off the tracks however she noticed something. Something about each photo, then she remembered what Kevin said. It was insane, that premonition, she tried to pretend it never happened, it couldn't have been real, no one could ever predict something like that. But she just couldn't shake this feeling.

Julie entered the house and was a little on edge, she knew very well that Wendy was still suffering but she still had her own stuff she had to deal with. She noticed something of hers on the bathroom sink and knew right away that Wendy must've taken it from her room. "This is mine! This is my good luck bracelet that Grandma left to me in her will!" when Wendy didn't say anything she was ready to storm out.

"Julie? I need, I need help. I have such guilt over Jason. I should never have let that ride go. You know usually I'm such a control freak but I didn't do enough to stop it, I should have done everything I could to stop it. And I wish I could have another chance, but I never can. I don't wanna someday feel that way about you, Julie. Y'know I can't talk to Mom and Dad. You're all I have left. You think when I get a place you could come stay with me for while?

Julie faced her sister and sighed, "You know I will! You take this, and I'll come get it when I visit you" she handed her the old bracelet, "And hey, on your end, do you mind if I borrow the school camera for graduation tonight?"

"Ah, sure, as long as you promise to bring it back to school on Monday."

"Done!"

"Oh, the battery is pretty low, so why don't you go get ready and I'll charge it up a bit for you."

"Cool."

* * *

Ashley and Ashlyn were waiting impatiently at the tanning salon while the owner stepped out to take a call. They couldn't wait any longer so they helped themselves to the tanning beds. The setup was fairly simple for their tan and all they needed was 15 minutes at the most. An old stereo with even older music. Ashyln found the song Love Rollercoaster which neither girl saw as a little morbid given how their classmates died horribly. They were completely oblivious to what was happening outside of their tanning beds. Ashley had carelessly set her slushy just above where the beds were plugged in, it started to melt fairly quickly and the water was causing the power to short circuit.

* * *

Wendy looked at Ashley and Ashlyn's photo she took of them and noticed that it kind of looked like they were on fire. The desk lamp started to flicker, something wasn't right. She remembered the invite to the tanning salon. She had to call to be sure, see if maybe this was all just in her head. She let the phone ring and ring until she got the voicebox. The whole thing had to be in her head, she had to be seeing things and just jumping to her own conclusions.

"Hey, is the camera ready?" Julie was insistent, she was ready to head over to the ceremony.

"Jul...," Wendy began.

Julie snapped her fingers and Wendy stopped herself short. She was in a trance again, all of her cares seemed to melt away. The she saw the photo of the two hot chicks, it was all coming back to her. She licked her lips and smiled. Julie watched as she stood up as if she were a robot and not human. She walked over to her not seeming herself at all. "Sorry, sis, I've gotta go! I've got some hot bitches I've gotta go save!" Julie was at a complete loss, "Don't worry. I'll be back for you." She puckered up and kissed Julie right there on the lips and walked out the door. Julie was left in awe and shock. Weirder, it seemed very familiar to her.

 **Things heat up in the next chapter! Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wendy saves lives and gets rewarded. Julie questions her own sanity**. **Please review!**

Things were heating up inside the tanning salon; literally speaking of course. Thanks to the Big Gulp size drink melting, the water short circuited and the temperature was rising at a ridiculous rate. Both Ashley and Ashlyn were really feeling it. Ashley went to open the cover off of her bed but low and behold the shelf above came loose and the board fell and slid between both beds, preventing both girls from escaping.

The owner found the entrance locked or so he thought; in reality it was a lotion bottle underneath the door. He could've easily gotten through the back exit in time but someone already got that idea.

The shelf was removed and Ashley and Ashyln were freed with only minor burns. "Wendy?" Ashley couldn't believe it.

"You like literally just saved us!" Both girls hugged her gratefully, still naked from getting their tan. The lights inside of the beds blew up and caused them both to hold onto Wendy who was in no way complaining.

"There, there," she felt both of their backs, sliding up and down. "How about we take a seat over here." There was a comfortable couch though they were sure the owner would flip if he knew.

"We owe you one, Wendy!" Ashley said, still shaking from the ordeal.

"I can't thank you enough!"

"Well, I can think of two things now that you mention it," Wendy began to massage both of their chests. Both girls were clearly shocked but also a little turned on.

"Wendy?" Ashlyn was getting weirded out, "Are you feeling ok?"

"Well now that you mention it..." She removed her jacket and got back to giving the survivors a rub, "You guys are still so tense..." She started kissing Ashley on the mouth.

"Ashley?" Ashlyn exclaimed.

Wendy and Ashley turned to her and smiled invitingly, "It's not everyday you get saved from certain death by a girl like me." It didn't take long for Ashlyn to melt into Wendy's arms. Ashley kissed Wendy's neck as she made out with her friend.

"Wow! I can't believe we're doing this!" Ashlyn said, "I never you were into this!"

"Where has this Wendy been hiding?" Ashley said, taking off Wendy's pants.

"Waiting for this opportunity to come up!" Both girls were wet, Wendy knew this and started rubbing down below. Both girls were having the time of their lives, neither had a girl on girl experience before not even with each other. Wendy inserted a finger into both of their slits, both gasped at the same time as each other. Wendy was getting wet just watching getting the two off. Of course both girls had their hands down her panties too. Wendy's husky voice made some interesting sounds when she came to orgasm.

"Ahhhawwweeeehhahhh!"

"That's it, Wendy! Ah..."

"FUCCCCKKK!"

All three were sweating and panting quite heavily once it was all over. "I didn't think you had it in you," Ashley smiled.

"Oh, I'm just full of surprises lately," Wendy smiled evilly. "Well, I've gotta go but I'll catch you ladies later!" Wendy zipped up her pants and headed out the door.

"Call me!" Ashley called to her. Ashlyn frowned at her, her best friend could be such a slut.

* * *

Julie went to the ceremony still shaken by her sister. She had never done anything like that before. Is that what people do after a great trauma, they open mouth kiss their family members? She noticed that Wendy didn't delete all of the pictures on her card. She saw a couple of Jason. Of course Wendy would still miss him, but she remembered Wendy was uncertain of their relationship after high school. Maybe that kiss was her way of telling her she wanted to be closer? She just looked so disturbed like something took hold of her.

People were slowly making their way into the building. She almost thought she saw Wendy but she knew that would be impossible.

* * *

Wendy didn't go home right away, she was convinced she was still too horny to settle down. She talked to herself while she drove around aimlessly. She found a drive-thru chicken place and pulled up to the speaker.

"Welcome to Chicken King. Can I take your order?" The young teenage sounding boy on the other end said for probably the 100th time that evening.

"You got any pussy in there my man?" Wendy asked this as if she were asking for a simple item.

"Um, excuse me?"

"Pussy?" Do you have any pussy?" The kid started to giggle, "Come on, man! Don't be holding out on me!"

Other voices could be heard, he was likely calling everyone in the kitchen to come around and hear this crazy woman. "What about a nice hard cock? You must have a nice hard cock!" Even Wendy was laughing at this point. She drove up to the window. The teens working probably thought she was some crazy college girl doing a prank and not someone like Wendy Christensen. They handed her a bag of free chicken. "Thanks!" She flipped them off and drove away.

She ate her greasey chicken carelessly onto her next adventure.

* * *

Frankie was waiting for Erin as she was getting a picture with Ian done by Julie. Julie did find it suspicious that Frankie was hanging out by the entrance and even stranger that Erin was going over to see him. She took a couple pictures of them, mainly for herself to figure out later. It did seem like they were up to something. Erin at first looked happy, Frankie showed her what looked like a tape cassette. He was explaining something to her and then she got mad. They stepped out into the hallway. Julie had to spy on them some more of course.

"Scrambled!" Erin had Frankie up against a wall. "What does that even mean?"

"It means we got nothing! You still have the ring, you just need a new camera!"

"You mean you need a new camera!" Erin held the ring up to his eyes.

Julie was watching all of this from the door. She couldn't get over that stare Frankie had when looking into the ring. Was he being hypnotized?

"We have to go find Wendy...maybe that little bitch sister of hers too. I'll get what I want..."

Julie knew Wendy had to know about this, she had to get to her right away. It raised questions but answered some of her sister's behaviour earlier.

 _"I snapped my fingers! That's right!",_ she thought, _"What could she be doing right now? I've got to go find her!"_

She almost ran right into Ashley and Ashyln, "Shit, sorry!"

"Whoa, Julie!" Ashlyn backed up in disgust.

"Where's Wendy?" asked Ashley.

"She said she was..um..," she remembered what she said about bitches, "I...uh...I don't really know."

"Well, if you see her tell her we had fun at the tanning salon."

"She went to the salon with you guys?"

Ashley fluttered her eyelashes, "Yeah and if it wasn't for her we'd both be fried to a crisp!"

"She totally saved us again!"

"R-really?" Julie questioned. "She didn't stick around and tell you where she might be going?"

Both girls shook their heads, "No but please tell her to call us soon!" Ashley winked.

Julie was getting seriously creeped out by these two, she didn't really like either of them but why they were acting like this about her sister was confusing her to no end.

* * *

Wendy sat in the parking lot of the Build-It hardware store, the place of work for both Erin and Ian. She had no napkins to wipe the grease off her face. There was still only sex on her brain. "There's got to be all kinds of good looking folks in there!"

A security guard tapped on her window, she rolled it down. "Excuse me? You've been sitting here for over 90 minutes. Are you picking someone up?

"No," Wendy smiled, "I'm a whore. Are there any lookers in there?"

The security guard wasn't sure what to make of this, before he could say anything Wendy's phone rang. It was Julie. "Oh, right! Julie! I forgot all about her!" She answered without even thinking about the man still gawking at her. "Julie? Sorry! I get so stupid when I think about sex!"

Julie's mouth was a gap, "...Wendy...home...now!..." She hung up.

Wendy smiled up at the guard, "Guess who's going to get her sister's pussy my man?" She got him to give her a high five before she sped home.

She ran up the stairs in such a hurry, like a kid in a candy store. Julie waited in Wendy's bedroom, looking on sternly. Wendy was there looking like she was ready to pounce. "Julie! You would not believe the time I've had!"

"Wendy you need to calm down now, ok?" Wendy climbed on top of her in the wheelie chair she was sitting in. "Wendy! Listen to me, Wendy!" Wendy had her tongue wagging out of her mouth, it was like she had a lobotomy. Julie was pushing her back but Wendy was stronger and linked her hands onto hers. Julie decided to give in and close on a kiss. She closed her eyes giving Wendy the hint that it was makeout time again. Only before they could lock lips, Julie snapped her fingers.

Wendy froze and opened her eyes. "J-Julie? What am..." She got off of her, continuing to rub her head and look around. She couldn't remember anything until it hit her like a bag of bricks. "Ashley and Ashyln!" She ran out the door.

"They're safe! Come back!" She ran back inside of the room. "They told me you saved them just in the nick of time...how did you know?"

"I...I had a vision..." Wendy still had trouble getting a feel for what was happening to her.

"Wait, so you're psychic now?" She almost laughed.

Wendy nodded, tears in her eyes, "Everyone that got off of that rollercoaster is still going to die...including me. Kevin was right."

"Huh?"

"I have to see Kevin," she started to run but Julie grabbed a hold of her.

"Stay here with me!"

"No, Julie! People are still going to die!"

"Erin has been hypnotizing you. I overheard her saying something about embarrassing you. You were acting crazy just a minute ago. I had to snap my fucking fingers to get you to stop!"

Wendy was even more confused. "I...I...I remember seeing Erin at the park but I'm drawing a blank. I feel like I lost time."

"She's after me too. Why goes everything bad always seem to happen to us?"

Wendy shrugged and tried to laugh, "Family curse I guess."

"What did she make me do?" Did I try to attack you?"

Julie didn't want her to know the shocking truth. "Uh, yeah...attack me." She put her arms around Wendy. "Just stay here with me tonight then we can figure this out. All of it."

"Thanks, sis," Wendy spoke sleepily; she was about to pass out into her arms.

"It's funny how I'm looking after you and I'm the youngest."

"That's why you're the best."

They drifted off to sleep on top of Wendy's bed above the blankets. Someone was watching them from the window, something sinister on their mind.

 **To be continued real soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wendy gets in a little trouble. Will her sister be able to help bail her out? Please review! Don't forget to read my It inspired Twilight story The Shape now in progress.**

Wendy confronted Kevin, she wanted to find out who was next. She showed him evidence from the pictures, saving Ashley and Ashyln and could happen next. Kevin found her too wound up. "Just chill, ok? I shouldn't have put those ideas in your head."

"No, you're right, Kevin! You have to help me figure this out! Me or you could be next!"

He wasn't so sure but decided to humour her, at least tag along and make sure she didn't do something stupid. Little did they know, Erin was tailing Wendy's car with Frankie. "Oh, she's going down!"

"Did you want to get in on the action too?" Frankie asked her with a pervy smirk.

Erin just shook her head. "Remember the plan, ok? Get her alone."

"You really want to do this?" Frankie seemed particularly nervous. Erin smiled evilly and nodded. Her plan was solid and it started by luring Wendy to the greasy strip club in town called the Bush Club.

Kevin looked through the pictures, mainly to figure out how he was supposed to die if it was even true. "Ashley and Ashlyn...I saved them at the tanning salon...though I can't really remember doing it," she looked through her phone, constant text messages left for her, "But they keep thanking me..." She struggled to remember the premonition from the roller coaster. She massaged her forehead as she thought hard. "Frankie and Lewis."

"At the same time?"

"No..."

"Then who's first? How?"

"I'm thinking ok? This is a lot of pressure for me! It's literally life or death!" Kevin backed off. She noticed her gas gage was getting too close to empty and her being her would never let that happen. She pulled into the gas station and that's when the two deviants decided to make their move. Wendy filled up while Kevin ran into the station for something to drink. Frankie turned on the camera Erin 'borrowed' from the AV room at school. They snuck up behind Wendy and the fun began.

"Yo, bitch!" Erin called.

Wendy turned around thinking for a second it was Julie, "E-Erin?" She gasped. "What are you doing here?"

Erin was enjoying seeing her old friend scared and on the verge of tears. "I've got you this time. We're going to have a good time!"

Wendy shook her head, "What?"

Erin pointed the ring at Wendy and just like that she was back in her grasp. "You're going to come with us you little slut!"

At was at this moment that Kevin was walking over, "Uh...hey, what's going on?"

"Wendy, take your clothes off!" ordered Frankie.

Kevin watched in shock as Wendy ripped out of her clothes, right down to her underwear. "Wendy what the hell are you doing?"

Wendy handed her clothes over to Kevin, "I'm going to be whore, Kev! Catch you later!"

Erin and Frankie waved goodbye to him. He watched the three walk over to the Bush Club with bewilderment. Wendy had indeed flipped, just not in the way he thought she would.

Erin paid off a bouncer to let them film in back, he knew they were bringing a hottie but he didn't expect Wendy. Wendy of course was happy and eager to do all they wanted her to do on camera. "Have you ever snorted coke before, Wendy?" Erin laughed and Wendy shook her head and smiled, "Well, you;'re going to do some lines off this stripper's ass! What do you think of that?"

Wendy looked the beautiful, black stripper up and down, admiring her figure and choice of purple thing and bra. "Great!"

Frankie supplied the cocaine for the stripper. Lines were made on her ass and Wendy cheerfully snorted them with a 100 dollar bill. Wendy laughed maniacally. This was 'Good Girl Gone Wild', there was nothing she wouldn't do under command of the ring. Erin was going to get Frankie to title it: "Wendy Christensen: Confessions of an Uber Slut". There was this old wobbly ceiling fan that looked unsafe; Erin just found it irritating.

Kevin checked on Wendy, it had been almost an hour. He tried calling Julie but she wasn't picking up. He had to move Wendy's car away from the pumps and pay for the gas which a lot of it had spilled on the pavement. He had been to the Bush Club once with Josh without their girlfriend's' knowledge. He knew how intimidating the bouncers were so found the back exit and forced it open.

A tattoo artist was finishing up something on Wendy's back when he barged in. "Wendy! What are you doing? Come on, we have to go!"

"Oh, hi, Kevin!" She waved as the needle buzzed away at her back.

Kevin almost didn't see Frankie and Erin standing there. "What are you two doing? What happened to her?!"

"You're kind of messing up our shot, dude!"

"Kevin, this doesn't concern you!" Erin urged, holding the ring up at him; he didn't look directly at it, he moved over to Wendy.

"You're all in danger! The survivors of the rollercoaster, we're all going to die in order of how we were intended on that fucking night. Wendy is the only one who knows..."

Erin didn't want to hear it, she finally got the ring in his eye line. He froze, she tried thinking of what she could do with him. "What is he talking about?" Frankie was a little freaked out even if it did sound far fetched.

"It doesn't matter! This bitch throws a hissy fit and gets everyone kicked off!"

"She did sort of save everyone's life."

"Don't you fucking start!" She saw the tattoo artist finish up, "Come on, get over there and get a shot of that." He did so. The fan seemed a little more out of control as he stood directly under it.

"I sure hope Julie likes this," Wendy confessed, showing off her back to Frankie.

"Oh, I think she's really going to like it," he said nodding. He backed up a little for a wide shot. The tattoo artist packed up. "Shit! Low battery," he noticed. The fan immediately dropped, breaking from the ceiling. Frankie was out of the way so he was in the clear from the sharp blades or other parts hurting him. When the fan came crashing down on the floor it caused Erin to panic and run.

Kevin snapped put of his trance, unsure what just happened or how much time might've passed. He witnessed Erin run and pushed Frankie to follow only for him to trip and his he'd cut partially off by one of the rusted old blades of the fan. Like a human Pez decpenser. Everyone was shocked. Erin fled with Frankie's camera and Kevin went to console a frightened Wendy.

"I was totally going to suck his cock!" Wendy pouted.

"No you weren't. Come on!" He escorted her outside. It took her some convincing to stay put for the police but she had the urge to go home to her sister even if that did make things suspicious.

* * *

It was late evening and Wendy surprised her little sister by appearing in her window. "Wendy?" She was given such a start. She opened her sill and Wendy entered, "Where are your clothes?" She was freaking out by how calm the girl seemed. Wendy gave her a hug, Julie was shocked at the feel of her icy skin. "You're freezing!"

"That's why I came home...and to surprise you."

"I was worried about you! You left without telling me where you were and then I get a voicemail from Kevin about you in a club?" She gave her a shove. "Bitch!" She turned away from her sister for a moment before turning back. She forgot all about the hypnosis she must be under. She was going to snap her fingers to bring her back but Wendy stopped her.

"Please...don't send me away. I want to please you," she slipped her tongue into her ear.

Julie hesitated, pulling her head back, "Wendy, stop it! That's not right!"

"Don't you love me? Do I make you horny?"

Julie was already freaked out enough, she couldn't take this. "Wendy, I'm warning you!"

"Can you take care of me tonight?"

"What?"

"I can't take care of myself...I need you, Julie..."

Julie thought it was sort of cute seeing her all vulnerable like this. "...ok..."

Wendy smiled, "Wanna see what I got done? I'm not supposed to take the bandage off yet but..." She turned around and the first thing Julie saw was the tattoo on her left butt cheek.

"Badass Bitch?"

Wendy giggled, "No, silly. Though I am proud of that one."

Julie was impressed, even more with the tattoo on her back right shoulder. Her name in fancy writing. "My name? But why?"

"You're the most important person in my world," it sounded crazy, certifiably insane but Wendy looked so sincere.

"I...I really mean that much to you?"

Wendy nodded, "Like I said, my whole world." She wrapped her arms around her, easing her in, "You can warm me up. Your bed looks way softer any way. It'll be fun. Just like when we used to take baths together...remember Julie?"

Julie smiled, she was being sweet, "Ok. I'll warm you up tonight. But just tonight ok? Then it's back to normal."

"Boring old Wendy. Got it." She pressed her forehead against hers. Julie's hands kind of wandered, to the older girl's backside at one point. Wendy moaned into her ear. Julie felt dirty but she grabbed a nice handful of Wendy's butt. Wendy kissed her in response.

"Oh, Wendy..."

"Julie...so nice...such a good girl..."

"But we shouldn't..."

Wendy kissed up and down her neck, "We should..." They climbed into bed, Julie stripped down to her underwear. Wendy was very insistent on cuddling for warmth and getting Julie to latch onto her breasts to help fight the cold.

As they dozed off for the night, Erin was watching them from outside the window. Still filming with the camera from the AV club. In another hand she was getting herself off on the sister on sister action and her lust for revenge.

 **One final chapter after this. Very naughty conclusion so stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The filthy conclusion! See what terrible things Erin will do and if they will all escape death! Some creative liberties especially in this chapter. I know the movie took place in like 2006. Also this chapter gets explicit! Happy reading!**

The next day everything appeared fine. No bad omens. Nothing to suggest Death was still after anyone. It seemed like Frankie appeased it. One thing was different. Julie saw Wendy in a completely different light. She enjoyed kissing her soft lips and touching her soft milky white skin. She knew this wasn't right. You can't think about family that way and this was Wendy. Sure she could be a bratty sister to her but she still loved her in a sisterly way. Wendy's mind was just messed up on account of being hypnotized.

Wendy woke up first, stirring in bed and yawning. She looked around recognizing immediately this wasn't her room. There was Julie, 'Sleeping Beauty' herself. Wendy was in a state of confusion, there was Julie in her underwear and she was naked. She still felt tired and her ass and back were kind of sore on one side. "Julie?" Wendy whispered. She tried shaking her, "Julie!"

Julie looked up at her beautiful older sister and smiled, "Heeeyyy!"

"What happened last night? Why am I in your bed?" She panicked.

"Oh, we did a lot of things," Julie teased, sliding her hand down Wendy's thigh. Wendy slapped her hand away, "Ow!"

"I'm serious, Julie!"

"Ok, jeez! You were hypnotized again."

"But why am I lying in bed with you and naked?" She expected the worst but even then couldn't imagine sleeping together.

"You were exhausted. I was so worried about you!" Julie hugged her sweaty naked sister who was still edgy.

"Do you know what I did? Why is Erin doing this to me?" Her eyes were welling up. Julie brought her in for a hug and patted her still sore spot. "Ow! What else did I do?"

"Uh..."

"Julie!" Wendy put her hands at her sides. She realized Julie could see a lot more than she wanted so she covered up and walked over to her mirror. She almost had a panic attack seeing 'Badass Bitch' and more irritated at the 'Julie' stamp.

"Don't freak out!"

"I'm beyond freaking out!"

"They look great!"

"Was this your idea?" She pointed a finger at her, she was acting so scary that Julie got down on her knees.

"No! I swear!" She pleaded.

Wendy sighed, "Ok...I can't really deal with this right now...I have to talk to Kevin."

Wendy went into her room and got changed. She learned from one phone call to Kevin that Frankie was dead after she was made to strip at the gas station, did some lewd acts at the Bush Club, got some tattoos and possibly did coke off a stripper's butt. She couldn't believe just how loose she was when under a trance. Kevin couldn't remember a lot since he was exposed to the ring too but he knows Erin fled the scene and so far the bouncers and club owner aren't saying anything to the police about what happened, they may just rule it as a freak accident.

"Just stay home with Julie. I'll sort this out. It's not coming for me yet, right? I'll keep an eye on Lewis. I'm not sure what to do about Ian and Erin..."

"No, I'm coming with you! You need me!"

"I have your pictures. I'll figure it out."

"It's Lewis, then Erin, Ian, you and then me, ok?"

"Yeah, got it...I'll keep you posted."

Julie insisted she sit in the living room with her and try and relax. "Let someone else take control, ok?" She massaged her shoulders and sat her down on the couch. "Look what I've got!" She pulled up a DVD of the last Hunger Games movie, Mockingjay Part 2 and mimicked the whistle the movie was known for. Wendy decided to try and calm down and try to forget about things for a bit.

Something was eating at Julie, still focused on Wendy's premonition, she didn't mean to keep any crucial details out that she might be forgetting. She just didn't want her to worry more. While watching the characters on screen, Katniss and Prim played by Jennifer Lawrence and Willow Shields, Julie couldn't help but notice the twos' chemistry.

"They're totally fucking!" Julie laughed.

Wendy laughed too since it was a comment that seemingly came out of nowhere, "You're disgusting!" She threw a throw pillow at her.

"Come on look a them!" She mocked Katniss: 'I'll do anything for you, Prim!' Just look at the way they're staring at each other!" They both laughed but then Julie said something that nearly knocked Wendy flat. "You wanted to fuck me last night."

Wendy turned to her in shock, "Y-you...I...I..."

"Don't worry...Nothing weird happened, she smiled thinking back, "You were actually really sweet."

"Ew! No! Julie!" She couldn't bear to look at her any more.

"That's why you got my name on your back."

"And Badass Bitch?" She smirked slightly.

"Because you are one!"

"That's wrong on so many levels!"

"Yeah but you didn't care. You were so cool...I mean if we weren't sisters...wouldn't you be kind of curious..."

Wendy pointed a finger at her in a shaming matter, "No, do not even joke about that! I don't need something like that in my head!"

The movie continued and it came to a shock to Julie that the young girl Prim dies right in front of her sister, Katniss. This only reenforced Julie's feelings about the coaster. She needed to come clean, "Wendy, on the rollercoaster..."

Erin jumped into the room, camera in hand, "Fuck you two are boring!"

"Erin!" Wendy yelled.

Julie didn't like the camera being pointed at her, "Take a shot of this, bitch!" She stuck her two middle fingers up at her.

Erin pointed her ring at both, freezing the Christensen sister's in place. "Fuck!" She commanded. Wendy and Julie instantly madeout with each other without slowing down. This was pure gold to Erin. "Yes! That's it you dirty bitches! Rip those clothes off!"

Julie and Wendy laughed hysterically as they ripped and tore at each others' clothes. Erin could hardly wait to show everyone. When Julie got Wendy out of her pants, Erin had forgotten all about the tattoo. Julie slapped her big sis on the ass, grabbing at it. "Take a bite, Julie!" Julie did so, biting down on that ass cheek hilariously until Wendy cried out. They kissed each other all over their naked bodies. Julie was getting warmer, they really knew how to raise the heat.

The girls giggled looking over at Julie, waving to the camera and then for Julie to come over and join them. Erin shook her head, reluctant at first but then she thought 'Why the hell not?'

She set the camera on the top of the TV and pressed the record button again to stop it. The girls tore at her clothes which she objected to but then once she got in the middle of them on the couch and shared in their makeout session she didn't seem to mind.

"You like that, Erin?" Wendy asked as she fingered her.

"Uh-huh! Oh! Shit!"

Julie helped Wendy get her ex - friend off. She squirted a little, something no one was expecting. They all laughed and then Erin had a perfect idea. "Julie, you should eat out your sister's ass!"

Julie smiled at the idea. Wendy positioned herself on the couch and big butt in the air, she looked back at Erin, "You two should share!"

"I..don't know...," Erin bit her lip as she looked into Wendy's ass.

"Come on, Erin!" Julie slapped her on the back, "You gotta try it at least once!"

Erin caved and both dived in, licking Wendy's ass. Wendy hooked on to the couch, digging her nails into the fabric. She came as Julie stuck her face in between her cheeks. Erin was getting more and more turned on by the two and their antics.

She decided to call it quits and get home. The spell would be broken once she was gone and both girls had their clothes back on; Erin didn't realize the red light had been on this whole time on the camera.

Wendy found themselves on the couch facing a blank TV screen. "What were you about to say?"

Julie drew a blank, "Um..."

"Hey, uh...the county fair is tomorrow. Did you want to go?"

"...yeah...I'm sorry I just had this weird feeling."

Wendy herself found she was light headed.

She received a few messages from Kevin. He inadvertently saved Lewis from getting crushed by a heavy weight at the gym bit found out that shortly after that Ian died of a freak accident at work. Which meant that Erin would be next.

"Fuck that, bitch!" exclaimed Julie.

"We can't just standby and do nothing."

Wendy wanted to confront Erin once and for all and put a rest to this rivalry. Julie knew that Wendy worried about the fate of Kevin and herself but there was someone else not accounted for.

Erin transferred the footage and watched all of the magic unfold. It was great seeing Wendy humiliate herself. She had been called and told about her boyfriend's death, it didn't matter though now there was even more reason to get out of this shitty town.

Then she came across the footage of her surprise threesome with the Christensen sisters. It was hot. She could always use Wendy as her slave; the thought of a permanent sex slave made her hot. She snooped on Wendy's and Julie's Facebook accounts. Wendy hadn't updated in weeks but Julie mentioned the fair and there was no doubt in her mind that Wendy would tag along too.

* * *

Julie slept well that night but Wendy had nightmares, brief glimpses of the monster she'd become lately. She imagined snorting that white mess off of a big black booty and cackling. Then there was Julie and playing a bit to rough with her and a game of tongue wars between them. Wendy couldn't escape this...she didn't want to. She woke up in a sweat, wet all over including her panties. This scared her.

* * *

Kevin was working security at the fair that night. Wendy drove her and her sister there to see if maybe Erin might be there.

"We should've stayed home. Anything could kill us here."

Wendy was being very withdrawn and Julie couldn't make out why. She paused and said, "Most accidents occur in the home."

"Are you ok?"

"...uh...," Wendy looked Julie over, imagining kissing her with such lust and passion.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She almost laughed.

Wendy gave her head a shake, "Let's go find Erin."

Kevin spotted Erin hanging around and texted Wendy. He ran up to Erin who was looking quite smug. "Listen, Erin, you're in danger! You were the next one in Wendy's premonition!"

Erin rolled her eyes, "Spare me!"

"I'm sorry about Ian but it's not too late for you!"

"I don't give a shit about Wendy's freakout, Kev! She's going to get what's coming to her!"

"Even after what happened to Frankie? You seriously got to give that ring a rest!"

Before she could silence Kevin, he caught sight of a flagpole falling and it was coming into Erin's direction. He tackled Erin out of its path. Even after saving he, Erin was still pissed and pushed Kevin off of her.

Wendy and Julie arrived, Erin held up her fist but gasped when she noticed that the ring must've come off when Kevin slammed into her. "It's over, Erin!"

"No! I'm not finished with you yet!"

"What is this all about?"

"You took Jason away from me! You cunt!"

Julie knew about some childish behaviour but never thought it could really be over just that. Wendy sighed and revealed her secret, "I wasn't going to be with him forever, Erin...I wasn't going to stay with him after graduation."

"That's not the point, Christensen! You knew I liked him and you swooped in and took him any way!"

"He thought you were stalking him! You creeped him out, ok? That's not my fault!"

Nobody was aware of a startled horse hanging by. He got spooked by some kids hawking firecrackers. It ran away from its owner.

"You're fucking slut and now the whole world is going to know!"

"You are so gay for my sister!" Julie teased.

This seemed to strike a cord with her,,'W-what? No I'm not!...why would you..."

"You hypnotized me! You made me do things! Deep down you want me don't you?"

Erin was getting increasingly uncomfortable, "Y-you..."

"Ha! You're so lame!" Julie yelled while flipping her off.

"Julie!" Wendy tackled her. The horse just missing her and instead tipping over one of the fireworks stands. The fireworks went off and Kevin once again tackled Erin.

"What the hell?" Julie was dazed after hitting the back of her head. The fireworks going off behind Wendy was oddly romantic.

"I recognized the picture of you. I knew something like this would happen! Why didn't you tell me you were on the rollercoaster?"

"I tried...but I wanted to take care of it. I know you worry...I know I wasn't there for you much after Jason but I was scared..."

"I'm just glad you're ok now..." She stated at her sister, remaining on top of her.

"Are you going to get off me now?"

"I was thinking about that but I really like you in this position." She smirked.

"I guess I like being down here too," Julie smiled.

They kissed, bringing their mouths in close at the same time and caused an explosion of sensations between them. Julie grabbed Wendy's ass.

"Ah! Hey!" Wendy laughed, "I feel like I've gotten enough abuse for one day."

"Are we really doing this?"

"Well...I thought about what you said and...this seems right to me..."

"Ooh, I like this Wendy...," Julie purred. It was almost like the crazy hypno-Wendy was coming through.

They stood up and found Kevin and Erin looking quite chipper, almost as if they too had a little heart to heart. "You guys alright?" Kevin asked; he was curious as to why Julie was holding onto her sister the way she was.

"Better than alright, Kev," Wendy smiled and kissed Julie.

Kevin and Julie were stunned, "But that's your sister!"

"Yeah, freak!" Erin shouted.

Wendy and Julie ignored them and flapped their tongues around in the air wildly. Kevin walked Julie away. "Hey!" Wendy called to Erin, "Do whatever you want with that tape, Erin! I don't give a shit!"

"Yeah, loser!" Julie embraced her sister once more.

A few weeks passed and it seemed like Death had ended its pursuit of them...for now. The ring was lost but Erin didn't need it any more. One night when Wendy and Julie were watching TV on the couch, Wendy had an epiphany. "What are we going to tell Mom and Dad?"

Julie looked at her scared sister and answers her with a kiss.

 **THE END!**

 **For more sister/sister action checkout my newest Hunger Games story Masquerade. Until next time!**


End file.
